


Quero falar no telefone! - XiuYeol

by xiu_pcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Xiuyeol - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiu_pcy/pseuds/xiu_pcy
Summary: Minseok era agente de suporte técnico de um serviço de streaming, que por conta da pandemia parou de atender por telefone, dando suporte somente via chat. Ele achava que era bom no que fazia, e que já tinha visto de tudo, até atender um cliente no chat com o nome 'Frozen', e que queria porquê queria ser atendido somente por telefone, justamente o tipo de atendimento que NÃO ESTAVA DISPONÍVEL!
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Quero falar no telefone! - XiuYeol

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!!! Essa história também está postada no SS, eu espero de coração que gostem, adorei escrever isso.
> 
> Podem conter alguns errinhos, por mais que eu revise, sempre escapa algum. Me desculpem por isso, vou corrigi-los se vê-los outra vez! 
> 
> Aproveitem!!

Kim Minseok, de 25 anos, até que gostava de trabalhar em Call Center.

Claro, não era o emprego dos sonhos, e muito menos bem remunerado, mas ele gostava de sentir no fim do dia o prazer/gostinho de saber que “ajudou” o cliente, ou que ao menos tratou-o com tanta gentileza que tenha conseguido melhorar um pouco o dia dessa pessoa.

Minseok acreditava que era possível transformar o dia ruim de alguém, em um dia que valesse a pena viver e até mais colorido, claro, se soubesse tratar essa pobre alma com o mínimo de empatia e respeito.

Ele dava o melhor de si nas 6 horas e 20 que passava conectado ao sistema, durante 5 dias da semana, também tinha como regra esquecer-se do que houve durante o dia assim que colocava os pés em casa, e tinha como hobby _~~faxinar~~_ relaxar o fim de semana inteiro, para que na semana seguinte estivesse em sua melhor forma, e recomeçasse tudo com o pé direito.

Por ser assim, tão bondoso e por ter o característico ‘sorriso na voz’, era considerado o melhor atendente daquele seguimento: era “Agente especialista em Suporte técnico”, de uma pequena empresa em ascensão de streaming de vídeos, a _Elyxion_. Era fácil para ele falar ao telefone, e mudar completamente a vibe de uma conversa, sabendo usar a entonação certa, e transmitir a mensagem que era necessária de forma suave, mesmo que em situações pouco favoráveis.

Também era de conhecimento geral, que atendentes de Call Center não eram lá tão bem tratados assim pelos clientes. Minseok mesmo já vivenciou diversas ocasiões em que foram rudes consigo em linha, não o deixavam explicar o problema, e muitas vezes xingaram-no sem motivo algum, para em seguida desligarem o telefone. Clientes desse tipo, o faziam ver o porquê essa profissão essencial era tão extenuante, e que causava diversos traumas aos trabalhadores que tinham a coragem encara-la. 

Era por isso que dava graças a Deus, por não ter que fazer contatos ativos. Somente pessoas com mente extremamente forte, conseguiam lidar com esse serviço e sair dali sem sequelas.

Mas de repente tudo mudou para Minseok, quando em uma sexta feira devido a tudo que vinha acontecendo no mundo, viu-se na situação de ter que trabalhar em casa, e fora designado especialmente pelo seu chefe, a sair do atendimento por telefone e passar a trabalhar com chat.

Com a situação do vírus se agravando, por medidas de segurança, todos os agentes especialistas passariam a atender home office, sem exceções. Os atendimentos por telefone seriam pausados por hora, e somente o chat funcionaria.

O volume de atendimento seria bem mais alto, mas em sumo era mais cômodo para todos, tanto empregadores quanto empregados, já que iriam diminuir gastos.

Minseok estava ansioso para trabalhar em casa, mas ainda um pouco nervoso por precisar atender por chat. Por ser um atendimento mais rápido, ele precisaria utilizar muito mais scripts, e teria que focar 100% em ser ágil, mas ainda sem perder a qualidade do serviço prestado. Estava nervoso, tinha em mente que seria bastante exaustivo, mas daria um jeito, ele sabia que sim.

~//~

Na segunda feira de manhã, primeiro dia de home office, Minseok levantou-se cedo, às 7 da manhã, e fez sua comum rotina matinal. Arrumou rapidamente a cama e foi ao banheiro para tomar um banho morno, com o intuito de acordar o corpo e a mente. Terminado o banho, vestira-se com uma roupa de ginástica e dirigiu-se a cozinha de seu apartamento.

Apesar de ser um apartamento pequeno, era grande o bastante para acomodar uma pessoa e um gato. Tan era o gato de Minseok, e este ainda estava dormindo _~~preguiçosamente~~_ confortavelmente em sua caminha, que ficava na lavanderia.

Já na cozinha, Minseok preparara somente um café preto e duas torradinhas com manteiga, somente para não se exercitar com o estômago vazio. Assim que terminara o pequeno lanche, limpou rapidamente a louça e foi para a sala alongar-se para praticar seu amado yoga.

Trinta minutos após a prática, já com a mente bem mais relaxada, resolveu tomar outro banho, dessa vez frio para acalmar os músculos, e preparar-se melhor para o dia longo que teria.

Ainda tinha que testar os sistemas do seu pc, e verificar se estava tudo certo para que iniciasse o atendimento por chat ainda aquele dia. Havia recebido por e-mail na noite anterior, instruções de como logar-se remotamente, e alguns scripts comuns que usaria especialmente para esse tipo de atendimento.

Sua nova carga horária seria das 13:00 horas às 19:20 horas, então ele tinha tempo de sobra para organizar qualquer cantinho desordenado do apartamento, ir ao supermercado para reabastecer a despensa para o mês, e almoçar antes de iniciar sua jornada.

Era hora de preparar-se.

~//~

As 13:00 horas em ponto, já estava logado nos sistemas, e olhava de forma desinteressada o catálogo de filmes e séries da plataforma que trabalhava, tinha cortesia para consulta ou lazer.

Estava aguardando pacientemente que caísse um cliente no chat, mas desde que pusera o status online, nenhuma alma sequer havia aparecido. Internamente torcia para que o dia permanecesse dessa forma, sem correria ou estresse.

Em sua mesa de trabalha, havia preparado alguns petiscos e posto sua cafeteira a postos, pois tinha certeza de que em algum momento sentiria fome, e precisaria de um gás.

Por longos 20 minutos ficou somente observando a tela do sistema, e no momento em que voltaria a olhar o site da plataforma de streaming, ouviu o som característico que indicava uma nova entrada no chat.

Na tela aparecera um balãozinho com os seguintes dizeres “Você possui uma nova mensagem”, clicando no balãozinho animado, Minseok estalara os dedos e escreveu prontamente:

**Minseok:** _Olá, boa tarde!_

_Me chamo Minseok e darei continuidade no seu atendimento._

_Como posso te ajudar?_

Diferente do atendimento por voz, no chat os agentes conseguiam “prever” a solicitação do cliente, já que apareciam para eles o que estava sendo digitado pelos clientes antes mesmo de enviarem no chat. Isso facilitava bastante a compreensão do problema, e os ajudava a serem mais ágeis para usarem o script correto de acordo com a situação. Assim que viu isso, Minseok percebeu que seria bastante fácil atender desta maneira.

**Cliente:** _Olá, Minseok. Boa tarde!_

_Estou com um problema, não consigo entrar na minha conta._

_Aparece o cód. 303. Poderia me ajudar?_

Minseok acostumado em esse tipo de situação, já abrira o cadastro deste cliente pesquisando no sistema o e-mail pela qual ele entrou no chat, e identificou o problema facilmente. De acordo com aquele código de erro, o cliente estava digitando o e-mail de forma incorreta. Sorrindo levemente, Minseok respondeu:

**Minseok:** _Claro, vou te ajudar, não se preocupe! xD_

_Vou pedir que realize alguns procedimentos, tudo bem?_

E assim seguiu-se a tarde, com os atendimentos tranquilos, repletos de erros comuns, da qual Minseok já era de fato especialista em resolver, e ali ele percebeu que seria bastante confortável atender ao chat em sua própria casa. Naquele momento, ele pensou que poderia ser o emprego dos sonhos se continuasse sempre assim.

Mas é claro que ele estava enganado, nada em seu script havia o preparado para a situação em que se encontrava ás 18:52 horas, quando um cliente chamado _Frozen_ entrou no chat, muitíssimo irritado, sem explicar qual era o problema, e pedindo a todo instante que entrassem em contato com _ele_ , Minseok rapidamente abriu o perfil do cliente e viu que era um homem e se chamava _Park Chanyeol_ , pelo telefone.

Ele também escrevia de maneira apressada, com muitos erros de grafia, o que dificultava ainda mais o entendimento do pobre agente de suporte técnico.

O dia tinha sido tão tranquilo, e quase na hora de deslogar-se, lhe aparecia um B.O daqueles. Estava tudo bom demais para ser verdade.

**Minseok:** _Senhor Park, por favor, me informe qual o problema?_

_Só assim vou conseguir te ajudar melhor._

Era a sétima vez que mandava aquilo, e ainda assim o cliente fazia-se de cego, e ignorava todos os seus pedidos. Pela primeira vez em meses, ele estava ficando seriamente irritado. Tomou um gole de café recém feito, e observou a tela onde aparecia o que o cliente estava digitando, outra vez estava pedindo que ligassem em seu telefone, mas não era possível...

**Frozen:** _Quero falar no telefone!!!_

_XXXX-XXXX é o número, liga agora!!!_

Respirando profundamente, Minseok voltou a tentar explicar a situação.

**Minseok:** _Olha Senhor Park..._

_No momento o atendimento é somente via chat, devido a situação do Covid._

_E não fazemos ativo de suporte técnico, o senhor precisa me falar o problema,_

_E dessa maneira vou ser capaz de te ajudar._

Assim que enviou a mensagem, aguardou pacientemente a resposta do outro, mas aparentemente o cliente havia abandonado o chat. Tomou esses minutos de silêncio para observar novamente o perfil do cliente. Era cliente antigo, assinante por mais de 2 anos, tinha 23 anos de idade e não havia histórico de atendimentos anteriores, o que era estranho. Todos os clientes daquela plataforma pequena, tinham acionado o atendimento ao menos uma vez. Voltando a janela de chat sem resposta, iria chama-lo, e caso não obtivesse respondesse, encerraria a conversa.

**Minseok:** _Senhor Park, ainda está aí?_

**Frozen:** _SSSSSSS!_

_Liga XXXX-XXXX!!!!_

_Quero falar no telefone!!!_

_Minseok!!!!!!! VOCÊ TÁ AI??????????_

Assim que Minseok começou a escrever uma resposta, o relógio bateu as 19:20 e seu sistema fora encerrado automaticamente. Infelizmente, o senhor Park ficaria sem sua resposta e passaria a ser atendido por outra pessoa, também continuaria profundamente, se não mais, irritado;

Minseok sentia-se mal por ter deixado o serviço inacabado, e esperava sinceramente que o outro agente tivesse mais _~~paciência~~_ sorte em ajudar esse cliente. Assim como também esperava que nunca mais fosse atende-lo.

Que bela forma de encerrar o dia!

~//~

A vida tinha mesmo uma maneira engraçada de brincar com as pessoas, né? E não é que na terça feira, exatamente as 18:52, após um longa tarde tranquila com clientes tranquilos, entrou no chat um conhecido, _Frozen_ , ainda mais irritado assim que viu o nome de Minseok.

Minseok já estava se preparando para os xingamentos quando digitou sua saudação usual.

**Minseok:** _Olá, boa noite!_

_Me chamo Minseok e darei continuidade no seu atendimento._

_Como posso te ajudar?_

**Frozen:** _VOCÊ!!!_

_VOCÊ DESLIGOU NA MINHA CARA ONTEM!_

_EU QUERO FALAR NO TELEFONE, ME LIGA_

_VOCÊ SABE MEU NUMERO XXXX-XXXX_

_LIGA AGORA!!!!!!!_

**Minseok** _: Só um momento por favor, senhor Park._

Suspirando cansado, Minseok abriu o perfil do Park e procurou o atendimento anterior, pra ver se o outro agente havia descoberto o problema, a coisa era, NÃO TINHA OUTRO ATENDIMENTO. Minseok começou a suar de nervoso, e _~~morrendo~~_ com muita vontade de gritar, provavelmente o Park saiu do chat assim que viu que ele tinha desconectado. Que sorte a sua, hein! Agora não tinha a mínima ideia do que fazer, a não ser repetir as mesmas coisas já ditas ontem.

Ou, ele poderia fazer perguntas chaves, para ver se o bendito Park respondia alguma delas e dessa forma pudessem seguir com o atendimento. É, ele faria isso!

**Frozen:** _OK!!! Você tá ligando???_

**_Minseok:_ ** _Senhor Park, obrigado por aguardar._

_Não, não estou ligando, nosso atendimento está sendo feito somente via chat._

_Devido a situação do Covid, os atendimentos por telefone foram suspensos._

_Por favor, você está com problemas de acesso?_

_Esqueceu sua senha?_

_Posso te ajudar com isso! :)_

Pronto, ele havia feito perguntas chaves, e que todo ser humano normal responderia pelo menos SIM ou NÃO. Mas é claro que esse não era o caso do Park...

**Frozen:** _ME LIGA AGORA XXXX-XXXX_

_VOU ESPERAR, MINSEOK!!!!!!_

**_O usuário se desconectou do chat._ **

Esse tipo de comportamento não era normal, e Minseok ficara tentado em ligar para o número, só pra ter certeza de que não era uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

Mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza, o Park não era bom das ideias.

Olhando de soslaio para o relógio, viu que já era 19:18, e por isso deu-se encerrado pelo dia. Desconectou-se dos sistemas, e assim que levantou da cadeira, suas costas deu um estalo altíssimo, assustando até mesmo Tan, que não fazia outra coisa, se não dormir.

Rindo baixinho do susto do gato, foi até o banheiro e jogou água fria no rosto. O comportamento estranho do ‘ _Frozen ~~beleléu~~ doido’_, como acabara de apelidar, não sairia de sua cabeça tão cedo.

Verificando sua aparência no espelho, percebeu que nascera um fio de cabelo branco em sua franja. Isso era novo, ainda era muito jovem para ficar grisalho. Provavelmente, era consequência de tanta preocupação. Iria pintar o cabelo assim que possível, e dessa forma já preparava seus planos para quarta-feira...

~//~

Minseok meio que já esperava isso, e era por esse motivo que já montara de antemão um script especialmente para esse momento.

Religiosamente as 18:52 horas, entrou para si no chat o queridíssimo _Frozen ~~beleléu~~. _Dessa vez Minseok fez questão de ser o mais simpático possível, cumprimentando pelo nome.

**Minseok:** _Olá, senhor Park! Tudo bem?_

_Estava esperando que aparecesse, vou te ajudar, tá bom?_

_Das últimas vezes que entrou em contato, não tivemos muito sucesso em descobrir o problema que você está enfrentando, mas agora darei meu melhor!_

Após essa saudação, ele aguardou ansiosamente o que o Park escreveria a seguir. Esperava de coração que não fosse outro pedido para que ligassem pra ele.

**Frozen:** _Minseok!!!_

_Você tá aí??????_

Surpreso e até aliviado _~~feliz~~_ por vê-lo ter escrito algo diferente do normal, Minseok respondeu rapidamente. Um fiozinho de esperança tinha nascido.

**Minseok:** _Estou sim, senhor Park!_

_Como posso te ajudar hoje? :)_

**Frozen:** _Minseok!!!_

_POR FAVOR MINSEOK_

_ME LIGA XXXX-XXXX_

_QUERO FALAR NO TELEFONE!!!!!_

Esse mesmo fiozinho de esperança _~~morreu~~_ desapareceu, no momento em que leu: “Me liga”. Não era possível isso, esse homem não ia desistir nunca? Ele não iria ligar, ninguém iria!!!!!

Assim que Minseok pôs-se a digitar furiosamente que não tinha mais atendimento por telefone, por causa do Covid, apareceu na tela seguinte mensagem: **_O usuário se desconectou do chat._**

Aah não, mas Minseok estava possesso, e por isso mandou um _~~foda-se~~_ dane-se para o código de ética da empresa, copiou o telefone do cliente e salvou em seu telefone. Desconectou-se dos sistemas, já que batera seu horário.

Saiu marchando da mesa de trabalho, e sentou-se em sua cama.

Olhou para o telefone, agora já meio receoso se realmente faria aquilo, e no fim das contas ligou.

A pessoa do outro lado atendeu no primeiro toque, e com uma voz grave e levemente ofegante saudou, para surpresa completa de Minseok.

“ _− Alô?? Oi Minseok, é você??_ ”

Minseok estava sem acreditar, ele realmente ficava esperando sua ligação toda vez em que saia do chat? Que tipo de brincadeira era essa?

“ _− Alô? É você, Minseok? Eu só passei esse número no chat da Elyxion._”

Achou melhor responder, já que esse cliente parecia um pouco desesperado.

“ _− Hm, senhor Park, oi. Sou eu sim, Minseok, agente da Elyxion. O que houve que o senhor saiu tão depressa do chat?_”

Sentando-se mais confortavelmente na cama, aguardou a resposta do outro que veio seguida de um suspiro de alívio.

_“− Graças a Deus, Minseok. Graças a Deus! Por favor, me chame de Chanyeol, senhor é meu pai._ ”

Park estava sendo tão simpático e gentil ao telefone, que nem parecia o cliente visivelmente estressado que entrara no chat todos esses três dias da semana. Minseok estava até um pouco sem graça, e já tinha perdido toda a fúria acumulada que o fizera ligar para ele.

“ _− C-certo, Chanyeol. Então, o que houve no chat e como eu posso te ajudar?_ ”

Aguardou pacientemente a resposta do outro, e estava realmente curioso do porque o cliente fazia questão de falar somente ao telefone.

“ _− Me desculpe pelas saídas abruptas do chat, o aplicativo que uso para me comunicar nunca entendia direito e acabava fazendo a coisa errada._ ” Park riu levemente, uma risada muito bonita, por assim dizer.

Mas Minseok ainda estava curioso, aplicativo?

“ _− Como assim, aplicativo de comunicação?_ ”

Do outro lado da linha, ouviu o Park tossir, e em seguida disse seriamente:

“ _− Sou deficiente visual, Minseok. Uso um aplicativo para navegar na internet, e falar ao chat. Mas com o suporte técnico de vocês, ele não funciona direito e não consigo compreender. Por isso, insisti que me atendessem por telefone._ ”

Minseok resfolegou surpreso, então era isso. Park não era _~~beleléu~~_ ruim das ideias, e agora Minseok se sentia mal por ter pensado dessa forma.

“ _− Oh! Me desculpe, eu não fazia ideia. Eu sinto muito, ainda não temos um telefone específico para portadores de deficiência. Mas pode deixar, ainda hoje vou deixar meu superior a par da necessidade de providenciarmos o quanto antes, sinto muito Chanyeol._ ”

Minseok estava profundamente arrependido de já ter feito piadas com a forma que Chanyeol entrava/saia do chat, e nunca havia passado por sua cabeça que ele poderia portar alguma deficiência. Tomaria essa situação como aprendizado, para se tornar uma pessoa melhor e melhor atendente.

Chanyeol riu novamente ao telefone, e Minseok se sentiu ainda mais envergonhado. Ele parecia ser uma pessoa tão boa, não merecia o tipo de tratamento que havia lhe dado.

“ _− Tudo bem, Minseok. Não tinha como você saber, mas agradecerei se tiver um atendimento especializado no futuro. De qualquer forma, obrigado por ligar, eu realmente preciso da sua ajuda! Acontece que estava ouvindo meu filme favorito, e sem querer apertei algum botão no controle da Elyxion, e desabilitei o áudio descrição... Você sabe qual botão ativa de novo?_”

Oh, isso ele não sabia, mas iria aprender. Minseok rapidamente pediu um instante, pôs o celular na cama e saiu correndo pela casa a procura do manual do aparelho de streaming, mais especificamente do controle. Assim que achou, voltou ao quarto, sentou-se a cama e passou a explicar o mais detalhadamente possível para o Park onde estavam os botões que deveria apertar.

Ficaram cerca de 30 minutos realizando aqueles procedimentos, até que...

“− _Deu certo, tá ativo de novo! Nossa, muito obrigado cara! Eu quase não dormi esses dias, esse filme é realmente o único que me deixa relaxado. Obrigado, Minseok, eu poderia te dar um beijo!”_ Riu gostosamente o Park, mais uma vez deixando Minseok envergonhado, embora dessa vez fosse por outro motivo.

“− _Não precisa agradecer, Chanyeol. Foi realmente um prazer te ajudar!_ ” Sorriu miúdo, estava muito feliz em ter conseguido ajuda-lo, e prometera a si mesmo que a partir daquele dia adicionaria a seu script de atendimento, a pergunta se seu cliente portava alguma deficiência. Daria tudo para ter excelência em seu trabalho, e também contribuir para mais acessibilidade.

Chanyeol fora uma inspiração e exemplo. Gostaria de continuar a ajuda-lo.

“ _− Obrigado de verdade, Minseok. Eu não achei que você fosse me ligar, mas estava determinado a tentar quantas vezes fossem necessárias... E-eu, eu posso te ligar de novo se tiver outro problema? C-claro, até vocês conseguirem atendimento especializado para pessoas como eu_.”

Minseok corou, claro que Chanyeol não teria como ver aquilo, mas ele se sentiu bastante tocado. Ainda mais porque ele mesmo pretendia perguntar se poderia salvar o telefone do Park, e se ofereceria para ajuda-lo se precisasse. Sem segundas intenções, claro, por mais que a voz grave do outro lhe fizesse arrepiar-se levemente...

“ _− Claro, Chanyeol. Por favor anote o meu número, é o XXXX-XXXX. Você pode me ligar sempre que quiser, estarei à disposição!_ ”

_“− Anotado, você também tem meu número. Não que eu ache que você precisaria de algo de um cego, mas... Bem, você tem!”_ Chanyeol tossiu levemente, muito envergonhado do que acabou de dizer. Ele meio que estava descaradamente interessado no agente gentil, não perderia a oportunidade. “ _− Obrigado de novo, Minseok._ ”

Foi a vez de Minseok rir baixinho, risadinha essa que o Park achou adorável. Era ótimo ouvir isso no telefone.

_“− Não há de quê, Chanyeol. A propósito, qual o filme que estava tão ansioso para voltar a ouvir?_ ” Por mais insignificante que parecesse a pergunta, Minseok estava genuinamente curioso.

“ _− Ah, era ‘Frozen: Uma aventura congelante’, conhece? É meu filme favorito! E só no catálogo de vocês que estava disponível._ ”

Minseok não podia acreditar, era mesmo coisa do destino.

“ _− Fala sério?!!! É meu filme favorito também!!_ ” Extremamente excitado, engatou uma conversa com seu mais novo amigo/crush, que agora apelidara carinhosamente como ‘Frozen bonitão’, mesmo sem nunca o ter visto, sua voz já fazia jus a imagem de uma pessoa linda, ainda mais por ser tão carismático e se manter espirituoso mesmo diante das adversidades.

Passaram horas ao telefone, prometendo manterem contato. E naquela noite, Minseok descobriu que trabalhar no Call Center poderia sim ser extenuante, mas também revigorante. Ali, tudo podia acontecer. Você conhece pessoas novas todos os dias, entra na vida delas, e dependendo do rumo da conversa, pode ser que nunca mais saia.

A vida tem mesmo uma forma engraçada de brincar a gente.


End file.
